MedicalSystem
General MCC medical system is built to enhance the default ArmA 3 medical system without making it too time wasting or too complex. activating the system To activate the system put the Settings (Medical System) module in the editor. Set your preferences: Complex System - Complex system replace all the default ArmA items with advanced items such as bandages, epipens exc. If disabled ArmA FAIK will serve as one time bandages to stop bleeding and Medic-kits will serve as unlimited supply of epipens and saline transfusion. Bleeding - Players and AI will suffer from bleeding effects. Bleeding Time - The amount of time it takes to die from bleeding. Bulletproof vests simulation - Players can take more damage than usual. Kill Messages - While role selection is active players will get notify when killing another player or AI. Punish Team Kill - Player who died by friendly fire can forgive or punish the killer. Features MCC interaction need to be activated in-order to use MCC medical system. If you are using ACE MCC will automatically disable MCC medical system. Blood-loss MCC medical system is built around blood capacity. Trauma damage a unit will take might cause a bleeding wound that can divert from slight to major bleeding. A wound will keep bleeding until it bandaged. As the player loos more blood he will start to suffer from dizzy and color blind and decrease in stamina and eventually he will go unconscious and die. It is important to first bandage any open wounds before proceeding with treatment. In the basic system applying bandage will also heal the unit. You can either use MCC interaction to heal the unit or using the default ArmA system - both of them will stop the bleeding and heal the unit - but will not replenish lost blood. Lost blood will regenerate slowly over time or by transfusing saline using a saline bag. U'nconsciousness' Players and AI will go unconscious if they suffered from an instant heavy damage or from bleeding over time. An unconscious player will face a black screen with a red bar that resemble its blood pressure. The bar will decrease over time and by the bar reaches zero the player will die. Bandaging the player will stop the bar from decreasing but in-order to wake the player/ai up one must use an Epipen on him. While players will always go unconscious AI have a chance of dying or falling unconsciousness. Healing While using the complex system bandaging a wounded unit will only stop the bleeding and will not heal the wounded. In-order to heal a wounded unit one must use the First Aid Kit (complex system) on the unit. Healing a unit take a long time. Further in the complex system units cannot be fully healed even while using the first aid kit and they must be return to the MCC start location (H.Q) where the will heal over time. MCC Medical and AI MCC medical system works with AI and AI will heal themselves and others. Procedures Basic system # While having a FAIK heal the wounded unit either by using MCC interaction/self interaction or ArmA default keys. # Apply Epipen (part of the med-kit) to wake up unconscious units. # Apply Saline bag (part of the med-kit) to remove blood loose effects. Complex system # Inspect the wounded unit using MCC self interaction/interaction key. # Apply bandages to stop bleeding. # Inject Epipen to wake up if unconscious. # Apply First Aid Kit if needed further healing # Apply Saline bag to if needed to remove sever blood loos effects. # Medevac the wounded unit to H.Q if needed further healing.